My Heartless Waltz
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Integra must dance for the queen, for all to see.


"Sir Integra." Walter murmured gently and the young blond looked over her shoulder at the aged man. The sound of scooting chairs filled the open ballroom, accompanied by the soft rustling of gowns. "Did you ever secure a partner?"

Integra Hellsing sighed and looked at the almost empty table before her. A middle aged man, a known member of Parliament, glanced at her and nodded. She was one of many who were expected to dance at the gathering. The Queen was overlooking the progress and Integra knew that her eyes were now directed in her direction. She held back another sigh, checking her posture, and he eyes went to the man. As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a hand draw her from the chair and move her towards the floor. She was only able to see the man's face once they had stopped in the obscure center of the floor.

In a quant black suite that was only off in style by fifty or so years, her vampire stood before her with her hand in his, easily manipulating her into the proper stance for the waltz. Integra stared up at him, speechless, and her eyes flicked to the throne where there was a genuinely surprised expression that soon fell under a mask.

"What are you doing, may I ask?" she spoke in a sharp whisper.

"Protecting you." Her eyes reflected the red for a moment.

"From what?" she frowned.

"You do value your toes. Who knows what may have befallen them if you were to couple with that other man. I can assure you.." his voice fell and Integra gave a soft gasp as she was guided fluently through the waltz. "…I am an adequate dancer, my Master."

"You…" the female Hellsing breathed, her mind instantly being drawn to the names of those who would be watching. The acquaintances of her late father, Walter, the Queen of England, even some Vatican opts…they were watching as she danced with her vampire servant. Absolutely unacceptable. "Sto…" she began the order.

"It will eventually, but you will attract more attention if it ends now. We are in the heart of the mass, only the Queen can clearly see, and she's aware that this is only to satisfy her own demands."

He turned her in a broken circle and Integra realized that his hand was on her waist. She looked at Alucard's face and found his eyes unfocused, portraying the detachment within the act. Time passed with each heartbeat and Integra flinched noticeably when an area was graciously given to them by the other couples, some of which had slowed beyond the tempo of the waltz to watch them. The dance ended and there was a small, collected applause from those who had seen the Master and Servant. Alucard's hand left her waist and he bowed, dropping her hand.

He soon faded into the confusion of the ballroom floor, and Integra was permitted to return to her table, only expected to dance one more time during the course of the night. Her next partner happened to be the middle aged man, and the consequence was the use of an icepack when she returned to the Hellsing mansion.

"So there'll be a Mr. Hellsing sometime in the future, Sow?"

Integra's glare had already been secured to her features when Maxwell used the familiar name, but it disappeared and her eyes widened at his words. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, her voice a low growl.

"I saw that you _actually_ had a partner at the ball." An unkind smile came to Maxwell, but it lessened as Integra smirked.

"That was only another member of a circle of my father's acquaintances, and a powerful figure in Parliament. I don't plan on marrying a man twice my age, or almost." She glanced at the wall where she felt the crazed paladin's eyes watch her, flashing green as he noticed her. "But this is not a personal conver…"

"No." Maxwell suddenly cut her off and she scowled.

"What now?"

"I meant the younger man, the one you danced with before." He chuckled darkly. "There is undoubtedly plans for a second Hellsing…"

Maxwell's voice left him as he saw the odd look he received from Integra as she practically gaped at him.

"You honestly believe…I'm going to marry…that…" she shook her head to clear it and then stared at the uncomfortable bishop for a moment. "You know who that is." Her voice was low, touched with disgust. "I'm surprised you would refer to it in this way. I was expecting taunts…"

"Why would I know the men you sleep with, Protestant whore." Maxwell's face was a calm portrayal of loathing, but Integra gasped in indignation, almost blushing at the thought. She stood up sharply, making her chair teeter and almost fall.

"Really?" she bit her lip to calm herself. "That is quite bold, even for you Maxwell."

"So it's true?" he snickered and Anderson's eyes narrowed at Integra.

"You know God damn well who that is!" her fists hit the table, upsetting a cup of tea.

"I told you I…" Maxwell began, losing his humor. Integra snarled, having wanted to avoid the topic.

"That was Alucard, you bastard! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

The room was quiet as blank stares fell on Integra.

"Come again?"

"You heard me quite well, Maxwell. That man was Alucard, and it was without my permission." She spat out each word with biting venom. "You disgust me, just to let you know."

"That…?"

Integra turned to the voice and found Anderson in a state of confusion. "There's no way that was the monster." He murmured.

"It was. But can we get back to our objective?" she sat down, glaring at Maxwell's dumb expression.

"Well…yes." He said quietly, shaken. Maxwell paused. "That was really your vampire?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she spat, still seething.

"We are used to the sight of a mad, twisted monster." Anderson's low voice came across the room.

"You seem pretty mad yourself, priest." Hellsing replied coolly. "Alucard is a monster, but he is tamed, mind you."

"Hm."

"I thought he was human." Maxwell frowned. "I honestly thought that man was human."

There was a moment of quiet before the meeting began again.


End file.
